His Arms
by pokemon-finatic
Summary: She was doing so well when she first started traveling through Johto. Sure, she missed her friends and her brother...but she had friends in Johto too. When things started to go wrong, however, she was surprised to find who she missed the most. CS


**A/N: Yes, yes I know what you're all thinking. "HOW DARE YOU WRITE A COMPLETELY NEW STORY WHEN WE'RE WAITING SO PATIENTLY FOR YOU TO UPDATE YOU'RE OLD ONES?" Lol, that's what I would be thinking. But I couldn't just let this one go. And, I am working on Evil's Revenge...really, truly I am. Speaking of which, the next chapter to that will be up ASAP. Life's been a little hectic lately, so it's been difficult to write. (And yes, I did write this when I could've been updating but let's just let that slide...k?)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy it.**

**Happy Reading**

**

* * *

**

_**His Arms**_

"IIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Get it off me! Get it off me! Get it _off_ of me!" May cried. She'd walked straight into an Ariados web. As if her day could get any worse. She'd already woken up at five in the morning by a rainstorm that had apparently blown her tent away and left her to be drenched, nearly lost Eevee as she almost chased a butterfly off of a cliff, fallen into a pit trap left by Arceus-know's-who, and gotten lost in the forest that housed the very web she'd walked into. As she got the last of the threads out of her hair, she sank to the ground. Today was the worst day in the world and she had a contest to get to in Goldenrod. She sighed.

"Why did I decide to travel alone? Why, oh why, oh why did I think this was a good idea?" she asked herself. She wished someone would say, obnoxiously, _"That's a good question, May. How should I know?"_ because at least that would mean she wasn't alone. That's what Ash would've said…or Max. Brock wasn't obnoxious enough to say something like that. She sighed a second time, she missed her friends. Then she thought of her friends in Johto.

"Soledad…where would I be without her?" May wondered. The other female coordinator had been very helpful. May loved to be around her. She made life seem so…simple. It was no wonder why Drew had taken to her so well.

_Drew_

"Is he my friend?" May wondered. She didn't know what to call the green-eyed coordinator. Sure he was her rival, he always would be. But there was something else…she just…had no clue what. May stood up, realizing that she had been sitting on the hard forest floor for so long. She continued on the path she'd been following, thinking of her rival. She felt lonely. She actually began to wish that Drew were with her. She shook her head.

"That's stupid, May, why would you miss him?" she asked. But the truth was, she always missed him. She hadn't really thought about it, but whenever he was gone…she so badly wished he was with her. She stopped in her tracks as she realized this. She wished she hadn't; now she missed him more. She continued on, hoping she would find some hint of civilization soon. Maybe she would even see Drew in Goldenrod.

"No! Stupid, stupid, May! This is Drew we're talking about! _Drew_!" she rasped to herself. Why should she be so excited to see him? He always teased her and never seemed to care much about her. He was so arrogant!

But, then again, he hadn't acted like that at all lately.

He gave her roses. She smiled to herself when she remembered his old lame excuse for giving them to her. Besides, Beautifly could never appreciate his roses like May did. She remembered the last rose he'd given her, in Cherrygrove. He'd actually praised her performance. She felt her heart flutter at that thought, he had hardly ever praised her before. She had been surprised when he did. She felt her heart sink when she realized how much she missed him. It was getting dark now, and cold.

"I don't think I'll ever get out of here…" she mumbled. She hated this forest. This never-ending forest. She wanted to be in Goldenrod and see Soledad and Drew. At this point, she would've taken Harley's company, and Harley was definitely _not_ her friend. He was a rival through and through. She began gathering twigs and branches to make a fire. It was getting even colder now, she wished she still had her tent.

"The sooner I get to Goldenrod, the better." She said as she started the fire. She then rolled out her sleeping bag and wrapped it around her. She released her pokemon: Eevee, Blaziken, Ivysaur, and Wartortle. They all deserved a break from their pokeballs. She sighed to herself yet again and pulled her sleeping bag tighter around her. The four of them seemed to be enjoying themselves. Eevee was sleeping by the fire, Blaziken had found a nice tree to lean against while holding back Wartortle who had found it much fun to soak Ivysaur with Water Gun. Ivysaur looked as playful as ever, May just guessed that Blaziken didn't want any of the water coming near him.

"I just want to be somewhere warm, Eevee…" May said to her little fox pokemon that had lifted its head groggily. It blinked and nodded at her in agreement. May shivered as another gust of wind blew her hair around her face. It wouldn't be that bad of a night if the wind would just stop chilling her to the bone.

"I guess we'll just have to try harder tomorrow…maybe it won't be as bad then…it doesn't look like it'll rain, and you won't chase anymore butterflies…right? And maybe no more Ariados webs or pit traps will get in my way…at least, I'll keep a better eye out. Oh, Arceus, I'm so clumsy Eevee!" May cried. She felt near tears. She hated traveling alone—_hated _it. Why hadn't she just gone to Sinnoh? She could've been with Ash and Brock and met this girl, Dawn, they had told her about. She seemed nice, May thought she would like her a lot.

But then…what about Soledad and Drew?

Harley would've been nice to be rid of, sure, but…coordinating would never be as fun without the other two. May wouldn't have liked it.

"And…if I miss him this much now, I couldn't imagine…"

"Imagine what?" She jumped, nearly out of her frigid skin. She whirled around on the person behind her and automatically swung her hand at their face. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was, but before she could stop herself his hand had already grabbed her wrist and held it back. She froze there, staring at him. She didn't believe he was really there. People didn't just magically appear when you thought about them all day.

"Nice to see you too." He said, his emerald eyes sparkling with amusement. She immediately pulled her hand away and sunk back to her spot by the fire.

"S-sorry Drew…you s-scared me…" she mumbled. He laughed.

"Scared you? I sent you into defensive mode. At least I know you can fend for yourself." He said. She wasn't quite sure if he was teasing or being serious. He sat down next to her and they remained silent for a while. May continued to shiver whenever the wind blew by. It didn't take him long to notice.

"It is pretty cold tonight, huh?" he asked. She nodded.

"I have a blanket if you want it." she said. He shook his head.

"I'm fine, but thank you." He said. She shrugged, but made a note to herself that if he looked like he needed it she would force him to take the blanket anyway.

"How have you been?" he asked abruptly. She stared at him; he'd never asked that before. Never really acted like he cared much about how she'd been. She then realized that she was dumbly staring at him and not giving an answer and she looked away quickly.

"Fine. Just fine." She lied. In truth, she'd had a horrible time. And…and she'd missed him so much. Part of her wanted to tackle him into a hug, but that would be weird. She shivered at the thought of how awkward that would be. She was glad for the first time ever that it was cold and that she was already shivering.

"You're lying." His words startled her. She looked back at him; he was looking at her with concern. How did he know? How was that possible?

"I'm sorry?" she said, trying to act confused.

"I can see right through it, you're lying to me." He said. She was baffled and unsure of what to say next. She felt her face burn and her gaze quickly retreated from his again. She held the sleeping bag tighter to herself and stared into the fire. She just wanted to ignore the subject, but she knew it wouldn't work.

"What happened?" he asked. She briefly thought of the day's past events and had to stifle a laugh. Today had been a horrible day, one she wished never to mention to anyone. She then thought of her contest in Azelea Town. She'd lost. Horribly. She had done so well in Cherrygrove, and then everything had gone downhill. She remembered how much she had missed him. She hadn't realized that she'd started to cry.

"May…May don't cry." He said. She quickly wiped her eyes and buried her face in her sleeping bag.

"I'm n-not crying." She said, her voice muffled by the bag. She wanted this to be a dream…but at the same time, she wanted so badly for it to be real. Because she missed him. She missed him so badly and she didn't know or care why. She was jolted from her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms around her. _His_ arms around her.

"You're lying again." He said. She felt herself lean into him. He was so warm…and she could hear his heartbeat and his steady breathing. She wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"Tell me what happened, May." He whispered. She hesitated, but decided it was best to just tell him and get it over with.

"Everything!" she cried, "I have done a horrible job in contests since Cherrygrove! Nothing works, Drew, _nothing_! I get lost all the time, and lonely! And I'm sick of this forest! _Sick_ of it! I've been here for three days! I think I've been going in circles, but who can tell? I hate traveling alone, Drew! I miss everyone so much…" she trailed off, that was the worst part. He continued to hold her and she liked it that way. He remained silent so she continued.

"This morning, Drew, just _this morning_ I had my tent blown away, woken up to the freezing rain, had Eevee almost leap off a cliff after a stupid butterfly, fell down a pit trap and got bruised and cut and I think I twisted my ankle! And then, as if this day couldn't get any worse, I walked right into an Ariados web. Do you _know_ how disgusting those are? Especially in your hair…Oh, Drew, I hate traveling alone!"

"I guess you really miss your friends…huh?" he asked softly.

"Yeah…I guess." She said.

"I'm sorry." She was taken aback.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Causing you in any way to decide to leave your friends and travel on your own." He said softly. She looked at him, searching his face for any sign of emotion. As usual, he was the perfect stone wall. His gaze seemed distant.

"But Sinnoh would've been miserable." She said. He blinked and looked down at her, puzzled.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Coordinating wouldn't be the same without you, Drew." She answered. His eyes widened, as if he hadn't expected to hear her say that. She wondered what impression he had of her thoughts about him. Wondered if he thought she cared so much for him. She buried her face into his chest. She hadn't even noticed the cold since he'd held her.

"I do miss my friends." She added, "Ash and Brock were fun to travel with. And I'll never forget how much fun I had with them. But…it was you I missed the most, Drew." She felt near tears again. It felt as if she had too many of them and every time she stopped herself the leftover tears just pushed even harder to get out. She felt stupid crying so much.

"May…" he whispered.

"I missed you so much!" she sobbed "I was lonely and scared and ashamed and I just wanted you to come and tell me that everything would be ok! I just…I just…" She cried harder, knowing that if she didn't the tears would probably strike again anyway. She was so sad and yet so happy. Everything had been so horrible…and yet, she was in his arms.

"Oh May…" he whispered, tightening his hold on her. "May, don't cry anymore. Please don't cry. Its ok, I'm here now. I'm here, its alright." She wondered why he was helping her. Wondered why he was even here. But she didn't really care much. She was just happy he was here. The happiest she'd been in weeks.

"Don't leave." She croaked, it was harder to speak now with all these stupid tears.

"I won't." he said. She felt herself calm. It was over now, it was all over now. She had no more tears left. Thank Arceus. Her breathing steadied and the night whirled around her. Darkness began to consumer her.

"Promise you won't?" she asked softly. She imagined his emerald eyes shining with the light of the fire and she felt his arms that never moved from their place around her.

"I promise." He said. And all went black.


End file.
